Oops...! I Killed Someone Last Summer p.3
by Chris Summers
Summary: The stalking continues...


Part Three  
  
  
  
JC opened up the door to the studio and stepped inside. He saw Aaliyah sitting on a stool, looking over the words to their song.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," JC said. "I was with my friends."  
  
"That's cool," Aaliyah said. "Let's go and record the-"  
  
Aaliyah was interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone. She grumbled something and reached for her cell phone. She checked, but it wasn't hers.  
  
"It's your phone," Aaliyah said.  
  
"My phone's at home," JC told her.  
  
"No, your cell phone," Aaliyah put her cell phone onto her stool.  
  
"Oh," JC reached for his phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"JC, I've got bad news," Justin was on the other end.  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" JC cried.  
  
"Uh, we were never going out," Justin informed him.  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"That was a one-night thing," Justin said. "Anyway, there's been another murder."  
  
"Was it Christina?" JC's eyes lit up.  
  
"No," Justin replied.  
  
"Oh," JC's heart sank. "Who is it?"  
  
"Will Smith," Justin said. "Look, I gotta go. Meet us at the house, okay?"  
  
"Okay," JC hung up his phone.  
  
  
"We're here at the site where the worldwide star, Will Smith, was found dead," Gerri Storm spoke into the camera. "He was stabbed nine times, and then his throat was slit. Police say that there's no reason why this murder is connected with the recent murder of pop star Britney Spears-but this reporter thinks differently. There's two things I don't believe in, and that's coincidences and leprechauns."  
  
Christina shut off the TV and looked around the room. Jessica was talking on the phone with her boyfriend, Nick, and JC and Aaliyah had just arrived.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me," JC said to Aaliyah.  
  
"No problem," She replied. "I knew Will too-I just can't believe this. Who would be murdering people like this?"  
  
"Some fucking psycho, that's who," Justin said. "And any one of us could be next."  
  
"We have to find a connection between Britney and Will," Christina said.  
  
"I've got it!" Aaliyah said. "Britney is on Jive Records...and Will used to be on Jive records in the early nineties."  
  
"No, that can't be it," JC said. "Maybe they use the same toothpaste."  
  
"Or the same underwear," Jessica said aloud.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me," Jessica snapped. "I am having a conversation here."  
  
"Anyway," Christina cut in. "We have to find a connection fast, because any one of us could be next."  
  
"Well, I'm going back to the studio," Aaliyah said. "You coming JC?"  
  
"Yeah," JC said. "I'll talk to you guys later-just stay out of trouble, and everyone should be fine."  
  
JC stood up and he and Aaliyah left to go back to the studio. Christina stood up and grabbed her leather jacket. She turned to look at Justin.  
  
"Hey, can you take me home?" Christina asked.  
  
"No problem," Justin turned to Brian. "You wanna come?"  
  
"No, I'll just stay here for a while," Brian replied. "Maybe I'll watch Buffy or something."  
  
"Okay," Justin took Christina's hand. "Let's go."  
  
Justin and Christina went into the kitchen and left through the door that led into the garage. They entered the garage and closed the door behind themselves.  
  
  
Brian yawned, and looked over at Jessica.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep," He told her.  
  
She didn't hear him.  
  
  
Christina climbed into the driver's seat, next to Justin. He mumbled something then he turned to look at her.  
  
"I left my phone in the house," Justin said. "I'll be right back."  
  
Justin climbed out of the car and closed the door. Then he walked over to the door leading back into the kitchen. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
"Shit," Justin grumbled.  
  
He turned around, and what he saw made him scream.  
  
"Justin, what's wrong?!" Christina cried.  
  
"Get out of the car!" Justin shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Christina screamed as a knife slashed past her and hit the dashboard.  
  
She looked behind her and saw that someone in a Ghostface costume was in the backseat. She reached for the car door and unlocked it. Then she rolled out of the car, but not before she was stabbed in the arm.  
  
"No!" Christina screamed as she climbed to her feet and backed away from the car.  
  
The killer climbed out the car and came after her. She swung and punched him in the face. The killer staggered back, and she ran over to the garage door. Justin pressed the button on the wall to raise the door, and Christina dropped to her knees. When it rose a few feet, she crawled under the door, leaving Justin inside with the murderer.  
  
"Somebody help me!" Christina screamed. "Somebody! Please help me!"  
  
Christina ran out into the street, then turned around and saw Justin running after her.  
  
"Christina, wait for!" The killer grabbed Justin from behind and slit his throat.  
  
Christina screamed and backed away from the house. She didn't notice that she'd stepped out into the street. She didn't notice the car coming at her. She only noticed as soon as the car hit her. Christina rolled onto the hood of the car, and the car stopped. She rolled off the hood and landed in the street.  
  
When the driver climbed out of their car and ran to check on Christina, the killer…and Justin's body…were already gone.  
  
  
Brian ran out of the bathroom when he heard Jessica screaming.  
  
"What is it?" Brian cried.  
  
She pointed to the kitchen floor. Brian looked, and then he threw up.  
  
  
"Okay, let's break for now," Aaliyah said.  
  
"Good," JC said. "I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
JC left the studio and started down the hallway. A few minutes later, the lights went out in the studio. Aaliyah screamed, and looked around to find the door. When she found it, she ran into the hallway and found that the lights were still on there.  
  
She looked down at the end of the hallway and saw someone in a Ghostface mask coming towards her. And they were holding a bloody knife.  
  
Aaliyah screamed and ran down the hallway. The killer kept in pursuit of her as she ran. When she reached a stairwell, she pushed open the door and ran up them. When she ran up the stairs, she bumped into JC.  
  
"W-What's going on?" He asked her.  
  
"Run!" Aaliyah screamed.  
  
She grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, she pushed open another door and ran into the hallway, straight into the killer's arms. He cut her arm, and she staggered backward, falling down the stairs.  
  
JC cried out as the killer stabbed him in the stomach, slamming him into the door. JC slumped to the ground, and as the killer was about to stab him again, they heard someone on the stairs.  
  
They quickly ran the other way, making a quick escape.  



End file.
